


Five people

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Utilitarianism is not always a good option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade worries about the self-destructiveness of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: references to suicide

The serial suicides had proved to be fake, but Lestrade still worried about the self-destructiveness round him. He'd always known Sherlock would risk his life for kicks. Taken him longer to spot Mycroft's conscientious calculations of whether his continued existence was justified. Bloody utilitarianism. Still, Mycroft falling in love with him was a kick in the teeth for Jeremy Bentham, wasn't it?

Maybe it just ran in families. Take the Watsons, for example. John home from the wars, staring for hours at the pistol in his drawer, Harry drinking herself to death. Thank God that John had decided to protect Sherlock rather than harm himself, and that something – he still wasn't sure what - had made Harry go into rehab, fight the demons inside her, not just submit to them.

Hard to resist sometimes, though, when grief overwhelmed you. He'd seen something in Molly's eyes when he'd had to tell her not just that 'Jim' was dead, but what he'd been. He'd gone back three days later on a hunch and Molly had sobbed out everything. He'd helped her destroy her carefully collected pills, as he'd told her his own hard won lesson. That whatever happened, even when your friends were dying around you from a terrifying new illness, you had to keep going, as long as your heart was still beating.


End file.
